My Heart Will Go On
by Lady Kristaline
Summary: Fred Weasely is in his 7th year with the love of his life, and his bestfriends. He's basically on top of the world, but this is the story of how without his love he slowly crumbles into half of the person he used to be. This story shows how true love last
1. Lost Love

Disclaimer: All of the characters that you recognize are J.K. Rowling's creation. A/N: Hey if any of yall have a better name for this story, then plz e-mail it to me! Lissaloulou14 (aol). And if you think I should go on please review! Well. that's it for now I guess!  
  
A/N: Hey yall! I got this idea today when I was reading a nursery rhyme to my little sis. I just kept thinking about it. I really hope yall like it.  
  
Quote for this Chapter: "They say true love hides behind every corner. I must be walking in circles."- Firehotquotes.com  
  
Summary: This is about how Fred Weasley fell in love with a girl named Evian Nicholson. She's smart, pretty, started the first cheerleading squad for Quidditch, sweet, and funny. They're completely in love and so happy; But when a tragic accident strikes, all is lost. And Fred-or anybody else- doesn't know if anything will ever be the same again. This is the story of true love that lasts forever-even when one's gone.  
  
Title: Thankyou  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One: Happy Boys and Girls ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred Weasley grinned as he threw a piece of paper through Professor Binns and the whole class laughed. It was another great day at Hogwarts for him and his twin brother George. Anticipation was mounted, because this was the first day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And most of all, his last year. he couldn't wait to think of a prank soo awesome that his and George's name would be remembered in the halls of Hogwarts forever. But most importantly he couldn't wait to spend as much time as possible with his new girlfriend Evian Nicholson. He couldn't believe how happy he'd been ever since he started seeing her. Not only was she the one of hottest girls ever, she was also one of the sweetest. His thoughts were interrupted by a bubbly female voice.  
  
"Hey Freddie," Evian said smiling and her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hey Ev," He said grinning and wrapping her up in a big hug. "Mmm, you smell good."  
  
"Thanks sweetie, I am wearing the perfume you got me you know," She said sitting down next to him.  
  
"That's why you smell so good, huh?" He asked giving her a half-smile and grabbing her hand.  
  
Lee and George made disgusted coughing noises. Fred rolled his eyes not knowing how his own twin could be so immature. He did laugh though as Evian flitted her eyelashes jokingly at Lee and George and said, "Hey boys."  
  
That made them all laugh, "Hey Fred, so how long you two been married?" Lee looked questioning.  
  
"I dunno man. let me ask the wife,'" He said rolling his eyes good- naturedly.  
  
"So, are you physced for the Quidditch game sweetie?" Evian asked turning his attention back to her.  
  
"Well, Hufflepuff isn't such a tough opponent you know, so I'm not too worried." Fred replied nudging her. "Have you and the girls got a good cheer planned for us?"  
  
"Yeah we do, in fact it's my favorite yet. But, Stacy is really getting on my nerves." Evian said scrunching up her nose.  
  
"What's she doing now? Did she try and make all the cheer uniforms herself?" Fred asked grimacing at the idea of Stacey Stidwell trying to make cheerleading uniforms. They'd probably turn out being bright pink and neon yellow.  
  
Evian laughed and nudged him playfully back. "Nope, nothing that drastic, thank the lord. But she keeps thinking that she's captain when she's so obviously not. Whenever I try and say something to her about it she goes like totally crazy and we end up getting in a fight," she paused to sigh, "and plus Madame Salorio (the cheerleading instructor) doesn't like fighting too much. She's threatened to give us both detention if we don't stop 'acting so childish and irresponsible' as she calls it."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes, "Yes, well Mrs. Stidwell has never been to normal." He stopped as Professor Binns began teaching.  
  
It had been about 15 minutes into the class when Ginny came walking in the room with an announcement. Little Ginny had grown up too; she was no longer shy and passive. She was now confident, very bright, popular, and class prefect for her year. Plus, she had turned out very pretty and Fred noticed that a lot of other people (guys mainly) had also started noticing too.  
  
Somebody whistled in the back of the room and Ginny blushed. Fred and George both whipped around at the same time to see who it was. It was a 7th year Slytherin named Austin Rodgers. Fred gave him a look and mouthed, "After class".  
  
Austin smirked and looked ahead.  
  
Professor Binns said, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "Okay, I have an announcement to make obviously. The WWSC (Witches and Wizards Student Counsel) and I have decided to have a little celebration since it's the beginning of school and all. We will be having a sort-of muggle barbecue, per-say. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's when muggles get together with friends and relatives and cook food on a grill. Their meal usually consists of burgers and hot-dogs. Sometimes they even shoot fireworks; which we will be having," she paused and laughed as the whole class erupted in cheers of excitement, "It will be on September the 5th by the lake from 7:00 to 10:30. It is of course free but donations to the school can be made. Oh and there will be a live band, our very own Wicked Warlocks."  
  
The class was practically yelling by now and Ginny smiled, "Thank you, that will be all."  
  
The Wicked Warlocks were a band made up of Slytherins, so the Gryffindors weren't too thrilled about that. But everybody had to admit that the Wicked Warlocks completely rocked; even if they were a bunch of twits.  
  
Evian jumped up and ran over to her best friend Emma Gains and squealed. Fred laughed as he, Lee, and George all started making fun of the girls by squealing and yelling, "Ohmuhgah!" Evian came over and grabbed Fred.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" She asked happily as he sat down and she sat on his lap.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it'll be pretty cool to see muggle fireworks. Dad'll go nutters when I tell him." Fred grinned at her as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
George and Lee were too busy thinking out a prank for the celebration to notice Fred and Evian's PDA (Public Display of Affection). Their plan was to devise some way to get the fireworks to spell out something obscene and offensive. But they decided that was going too small. They were still gonna do that plan, but they were gonna devise another one also.  
  
Amongst all the laughter and loud talking Professor Binns finally managed to shut everybody up and get back to his lesson; he even made Evian sit in her own seat.  
  
After class Fred remembered what he'd said to Austin. So he waited outside the room for him. When Austin finally came out he grabbed him by the collar of his robe and threw him up against the wall. "She's my little sister; don't mess with her." Then let go of Austin's robes and turned around and walked away. Austin just stood there looking taken aback, but soon the surprise turned to anger.  
  
~*~  
  
Evian was in her dormitory getting ready for her nightly walk with Fred by the Great Lake. Evian looked in the mirror and frowned. She didn't think she was ugly or anything, she was just ready for something new. So she curled her long honey-colored hair with a spell. She looked back at herself and grinned; she liked her hair this way. She was putting her make-up on as Angelina came up and started talking to her.  
  
"Hello Evian," Angelina said scathingly. "Going for our walk with Fred are we?"  
  
Evian raised her left-eyebrow. "Yes of course, all of you know we go for a walk around the Great Lake every night. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Angelina said as she summoned a chair and sat down beside Evian.  
  
"Look Angel," Evian said sighing. "I know he was yours first and you really loved him-"  
  
Angelina cut her off sharply. "Loved him? Loved him?" She laughed bitterly. "I still love him! I thought he loved me too, and that we would always be together. I mean after one year with somebody, you'd expect them to love you, now wouldn't you? But I guess he didn't love me enough. Because when you came along, things changed- he changed- suddenly all he could talk about was you. All he thought about was you, all he wanted to do was spend time with you. Time that should've been spent with me. Well, I guess I couldn't blame him or anything, with you being so perfect and all-"  
  
"But Angelina I'm definitely not perf-"  
  
"Yes you are! Don't give me that crap, you're so beautiful and popular and perfect. That's what you are. But I didn't think that he'd just ditch me after so long for the first perfect thing that came along. But of course I was wrong again, just like always. I really don't expect you to care though or anything. I mean you're not the one broken-hearted, so why should you care?"  
  
"Oh but Angel I do care!" Evian said taking her arm and trying to comfort her. "Because I know how it feels to be broken up with."  
  
Angelina jerked her arm away violently. "Don't touch me. and no you don't know how I feel. It didn't feel like you're whole heart was being cut open with a dull knife. You've never loved anybody as much as I love Fred. never." With that Angelina ran to her bed and started sobbing.  
  
Evian didn't know what to do, so she ran and got Katie and Alicia. She wouldn't tell them what happened she only told them that Angelina needed them. After that she went out to the common room where she met Fred.  
  
Fred was sitting in a chair by the fire reading "The Beater's Bible". (Probably for the thousandth time in his life.) When she got to him she smiled at how handsome he looked. God I'm so lucky, she thought as she surprised him by sitting down in his lap.  
  
He smiled his famous half smile and wrapped her up in a big hug. "Hey baby, where were you? I was getting worried."  
  
"Oh I was, uh finishing up some homework," She lied; didn't think it was her business to tell Fred what happened. It would only embarrass Angelina more. "So, are you ready for our walk?"  
  
"Of course," he said standing her up and taking her hand.  
  
"So, how was practice?" Evian asked him as they walked through the empty corridors to the double-doors that led outside.  
  
"It was okay, I took a bludger to the arm. So, it could've been better." He said rolling up his sleeve to show her his bruised arm.  
  
"Oh sweetie! Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, Ev I'm fine. I promise." He laughed; she always did that when he hurt himself in Quidditch. It was sweet how much she cared though.  
  
"Well, I'm glad. I just don't want my baby hurt." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the Great Lake. They both sat down on this big rock. He had his arm around her and she leaned against him.  
  
"You don't know how much I love you." He whispered into her ear tenderly.  
  
"Oh, but I do." She tilted her head up and smiled at him as his lips descended upon hers.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days in class were totally weird with Angelina. Angelina wouldn't talk to Evian or even look at her. But still Evian told nobody else what was wrong except Alicia in hopes it would all blow over soon. The next day was the Quidditch game, and she didn't want any bad blood between them to spoil Angelina's performance in the game. So, she went about her life as usual, though for some reason she had a very ominous feeling. She didn't want to scare anybody so she didn't say anything.  
  
~*~ Saturday in the Great Hall before the game  
  
Tension was high in the Great Hall even though, everybody already knew that Gryffindor was going to win. People still looked forward to a good match and were excited; everyone but Evian.  
  
She and Fred walked into the Great hall holding hands and laughing as usual. Once the sat down Fred put his arm around her as he scarfed down some toast.  
  
"Why you're eating barely nothing at all, compared to usual Fred!" Ginny exclaimed sitting across from him.  
  
Fred laughed and pulled Evian closer to him, "I just don't like playing on a full stomach. or an empty stomach."  
  
Evian raised her eyebrows trying to act like everything was normal and she wasn't worried at all. "Here sweetie," she said picking up another piece of toast and handing it to Fred, "have at least one more." She pouted for effect.  
  
"Evi, you know I can't resist the pout," Fred answered taking the toast and stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
Evian smiled almost sadly..  
  
~*~ The Game  
  
"And Gryffindor wins! 270 to 60! We all kenw they'd win though, so it's not a surprise really. but uh. GO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Johnson shouted into the cheering shooting nervous glances at Professor McGonnagall who was looking very annoyed.  
  
"GOOOOOOOO LIONS!!!! WE KNEW WE'D WIN OUR BOYS OUR STRONG OUR TEAM IS FAST VICTORY IS WHERE WE BELONG!!! GOOO LIONS #1!!!" The cheerleaders shouted in unison. They all looked the same in their gold and maroon sweaters with the Gryffindor emblem on them and their maroon mini-skirts on.  
  
Fred flew down straight towards Evian as she ran down the stairs of the cheer-leaders stands to greet him. "You did soo wonderful out there Freddie! I'm really proud of you!"  
  
Fred smile bigger than he ever had. "You looked so cute over their in your little mini-skirt." Evian slapped playfully and pulled him into a big kiss all her ominous feelings forgotten.  
  
They stopped embarrassedly when somebody yelled, "GET A ROOM!"  
  
Well I guess I'd better go up to the cheering stands and get my stuff sweetie, I'll be right back hold on." She made her way through the sea of students quickly towards the stairs.  
  
Evian bounced happily up the stairs, she couldn't believe how happy she felt. She loved Fred sooo much, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She finally reached the stairs and bent down to get her stuff, but when she came back up she felt a sharp pain to her head and she let out short scream as everything went black and she fell over the side of the stands onto the hard ground. Everybody turned around immediately when they heard a scream come from the stands. Fred felt really nervous when he saw a crowd gather around the bottom of the stands and heard people screaming and gasping. He ran over to the crowd instantaneously.  
  
What he saw made his heart feel like it had just been ripped out of his chest and his stomach had dropped to his feet. What lay in front of him was a beautiful teenage girl in a Gryffindor cheerleading uniform with honey- colored hair and bright blue eyes. It was Evian. but she spread out on the ground like she had been thrown there. He ran over to her and picked her head up, on the back of her head her hair was matted and blood stained. The crowd grew quiet as Fred stared at her with the look on his face of a man who had just lost everything. Fred checked to see if she was breathing and she wasn't. He silently lay his head on her chest and cried. Professor McGonnagall walked through the crowd in annoyance,  
  
"What's goin on he-" She stopped abruptly once she saw what was before her.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Mrs. Nicholson. is she okay." she whispered to Fred. He didn't answer; all he did was stare at Evian with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Oh my. lord." Professor McGonnagall squeaked out tears springing to her eyes. "Mr. potter please go and get Dumbledore." Harry just stood there looking dumbstruck. "I mean quickly!" she snapped tearfully.  
  
Harry took one last look then ran up the lawns towards the double doors with Ron and Hermione tailing him.  
  
George fought his way through the crowd once he had heard what happened, because he had to be with Fred. By now probably every house was standing around in an awe-struck circle. Once George got to the center he ran over to Fred who was silently crying as he held Evian's beautiful head in his lap. George couldn't believe what he saw, he'd never seen his twin this upset. He didn't know how to react, all he could do was stand there uncertainly. He didn't think he'd be able to breath in a second. one of his best friends was now dead. Most people didn't know it, but when Evian was feeling bad, she came and talked to him if she didn't think Fred should know. But how he felt probably couldn't even compare to Fred's pain. Just by the look on his face, you knew that Evian was the one thing that made him wake up in the morning. George knelt down beside them, and let some tear slide down his cheek before he said, "Fred. I-I don't know what to say."  
  
Fred looked at him and slowly turned his head back to Evian with a fresh- set of tears rolling down his cheeks  
  
The End of Ch. One  
  
A/N: Okay. how do you like it? I wrote this while listening to Celine Dion.. Lol. But I really hope you liked this. I really do, this story really means a lot to me. SO IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL REVIEW! ~*~SmOoChEs~*~ Lady Kristaline 


	2. Never More

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Evian, yall know that!  
  
A/N: Okay I'm glad so many of yall liked it!!! Thanks sooo much! Yall don't know how much it means to me. If I had all of your names I'd thank all of you personally, but right now I'm to lazy to sign-on. Sorry it took me soo long to get this up. ( (I hope some of yall still read this)). Lol, but for real I'd like to thank each and every one of you. I do agree it was a terribly sad thing to do to make Evian die like that; And now that I look back on the first ch. I do realize that she was a little preppy and air- headed. In later chapters I'll try and fix that, oki-doki? Alrighty then. here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah in this chapter he's going to be going into old memory sequences so the words in bold print are his memories.  
  
Quotes:  
  
"All the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty together again."- 'Humpty Dumpty'  
  
".I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I dream about you baby and I think about you all the time." - 3 Doors Down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Two: Never More ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred sat in the hospital wing not able to breath, see, or even think barely. The people bustling around him were just a bunch of blurs. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of anything to do but cry..  
  
Evian laughed hysterically as Fred chased her around his room with a paintbrush. They had been painting his and George's room, so there was blue paint everywhere. She giggled as Fred cornered her, "You wouldn't dare." Fred grinned evilly, "Oh. but I would!" Evian gasped as he painted her face bright blue.  
  
Alicia and Katie were crying hysterically in the corner, people eyes around them were blood shot. They had all been crying for some time now, while Fred sat motionless by her bed in the hospital wing. Even though, she had well. passed on they put her in the bed to mend her wounds. Angelina sat in a far corner by herself watching tears stream down Fred's face; it killed her to see him so hurt. But there was nothing at all she could do about it.  
  
Evian smiled serenely as Fred held her waist, so tight, with his strong built arms. She had never felt so happy or secure in her life. Fred took in Evian's soft scent as they danced slowly holding onto one another. She smelled like flowers. right then he promised he'd never let her go.  
  
~*~  
  
"So. how's Fred holding up?" Alicia asked George as they walked towards the Great hall.  
  
He took a long sigh, "You know just about as well as I do. he hasn't talked to anybody all day. ever since. well you know, that thing happened to Ev. and well." George trailed off.  
  
Alicia smiled, "I know what you mean. I just feel soo sorry for him, and I miss her as well." she paused for a second to keep herself from crying. Once she had her composure back she asked, "Who do you think would've done such a horrible thing?"  
  
George closed his tired and eyes as they sat down at their table, " I dunno. I've been asking myself the same question all day. I mean Evian was perfect. her looks, personality-everything. You know. it could've been some girl who was jealous of her. Didn't want her around anymore. so she could have more attention for herself."  
  
Alicia immediately turned pale. George looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, "Leesha. do you know somebody who was jealous enough of her to. to kill her?"  
  
Alicia was quiet for a moment. "I-I don't know."  
  
George turned face to face with her, "Leesha. c'mon. who are you talking about?"  
  
Alicia sat quiet still. Finally she told him about the time Angelina freaked out on Evian in the dorms and Evian never told anybody. George had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I knew that Angelina was jealous. but I never knew that she was that jealous." George scrunched up his eyebrows. "But, you don't think she'd ever. well you know?"  
  
Alicia looked confused, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. Because she seemed soo upset, I mean I dunno. I don't think she'd ever intentionally kill somebody."  
  
George sighed, "I think, well I dunno what I think. This is just so weird, I never thought I'd be talking about who killed Evian." He almost wanted to laugh in spite of himself.  
  
Alicia smiled at him as they sat down. She plopped down in her seat and leaned her head on George's shoulder sleepily. George looked at her startled, she had never done anything like that before. "Leesha, wake up you gotta eat."  
  
She yawned in a sleepy sort of way, "I'm just soo tired and sad. and I've cried so much. I'm just resting my eyes."  
  
George looked around uneasily and then said, "Okay.."  
  
~*~  
  
Fred sat alone with Evian's body covered in a sheet. He stared at her unbelievingly, he still couldn't quite grasp that she was gone.  
  
"Do you remember the time me and you went walking around my house and caught Harry and Ginny together. I thought I was going to kill Harry, and all you could do was laugh." he smiled faintly. "I was so mad, and you told me to calm down, that I was the only one who didn't know that they were together. I felt so stupid."  
  
He grinned slightly at her covered body. "Then remember that time that I stole Snape's wand? I thought he was gonna go crazy. just the look on his face was great. and you told me it was hilarious, but if I didn't want the rest of the class to die from his wrath I was to find some way to give it back." he sighed, "Ev. how could you do this to me..? How could you just leave me like this?" He cried out in anquished sobs. "We were supposed to be together forever, no matter what. it was to be you and I always. How could you leave me." He fell on the floor and pulled his knees up to chest trying to control himself. Once he had calmed down he stood up and went by Evian's side. "Don't worry love. I'll find out who's done this to you. and when I do they're going to regret ever walking this earth. I-I love you."  
  
And with that Fred turned around and walked out of the hospital wing, headed towards the Great Hall. As he walked past people they whispered and stared, he barely noticed this because he was trying as hard as he could to forget about Evian dying. Once he was in the great hall the whispering was only worse, he sat down in the closest seat he saw and slumped with his head on the table. Before long he felt a tap on his shoulder. He sat up and turned around slowly-it was Angelina. "What do you want?" He asked solemnly.  
  
She sighed with a weird look on her face that Fred was too tired to read. "I-I know you feel really bad." she paused and put her hand over his, "and you miss her. Believe me I know how you fe-''  
  
"What are you doing?" Fred jumped out of his chair in outrage. "Don't touch me! MY GIRLFRIEND JUST DIED! OR WERE YOU TOO STUPID TO NOTICE THAT? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GONE! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO HOLD MY HAND! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He pushed over a chair violently. "And just for the record Angelina, you have no idea how I feel," He turned around so he was facing everybody in the Great Hall, who by now were staring at him in bewilderment. "And," He pointed at every one in the hall, "I would like it if you would stop staring and whispering it's no secret she DIED you were ALL there!! Okay?" He stormed out of the Great Hall and just left Angelina standing there looking as if she wanted to run after him or cry all at the same time.  
  
Angelina's long brown hair fell around her reddening face as she ran from the Great Hall as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming here today, Evian was a special person; a beautiful girl; a very bright student; a loving friend, sister, daughter, and girlfriend. And I'm sure she'd be happy to know how many people care so much about her. What happened was a terrible tragedy, we are here today to celebrate the short-lived life of Evian Elisia Nicholson. We will all miss her very much."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: And that's the end of ch. 2!!! Okay I know it may have been a little boring, well it was really boring prob. But I promise things will pick up and so will the plot! Thank yous again go out to all of u who reviewed! MUAH ~*~Lady Kristaline~*~ 


	3. Just an Act

George groaned sleepily and began banging his head repeatedly on the desk he was sitting at in the deserted Gryffindor common room. He was exhausted from having been staying up at all hours of the night trying to find a new suspect for the murder of Evian. He'd been every where imaginable in the castle looking for evidence of who could've done it. He'd definitely searched the Quidditch pitch for clues but had found nothing. His next line of business was to start asking people questions that might give him some sort of lead. He was thinking about even asking Fred to help him out, maybe it would help Fred take his mind off of everything. Plus, if they eventually found out who did it, it most likely would give Fred a certain kind of closure that he couldn't get any other way. At this rate though, he felt as if he'd never be able to discover the culprit and get Fred out his depression. He'd told Alicia how he was feeling the other night and she'd tried, of course, to console him by saying that a lead would come up some time soon and that maybe he'd just not been looking hard enough. But still the only suspect he had at the moment was Angelina and that just disturbed him so much that he didn't want to think about it at the moment.  
  
"Morning George," said a familiar female voice. He knew at once it must be Ginny. "So, how's the case going Mr. Gumshoe? Or are you to busy acquiring brain damage to answer me?"  
  
He abruptly stopped banging his head on the table and raised his eyebrows at his little sister. "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is a 'gumshoe'?"  
  
Ginny laughed and her brown eyes sparkled. "It's one of the new words we learned in Muggle Studies; it means like an amateur detective of sorts."  
  
He shook head and grinned, "Those muggles... I'll never understand them. Well, anyway about the whole case thing. It's going terribly, I mean I haven't been able to find any leads at all! It seems as if whoever did it, made sure that they covered everything up. And at the moment the only suspect we have is," he paused for a moment, looked around the empty common room and then whispered, "Angelina."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled and said loudly, "Johnson?"  
  
"Yes, Johnson."  
  
"Angelina Johnson?"  
  
"Yeah Angelina Johnson."  
  
"Angelina?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Johnson?"  
  
"YES!!! ANGELINA JOHNSON!!!" He finally yelled loudly.  
  
"Woah..." Ginny breathed, "I mean I knew she was jealous, but I never knew she was that jealous... have you said anything to anybody yet?"  
  
"No, of course not, I mean we haven't got any evidence yet. And you can't just go around accusing people of murder when you have exactly no proof." George explained shaking his head with frustration.  
  
"True... true, but hey I'm sure you'll find something soon. Remember there is no such thing as a perfect crime," Ginny said encouragingly as she nudged him in the arm. He laughed and gave her hug.  
  
"Thanks Gin," He sighed, stood up and stretched, "I'd better go get Fred up, because if I don't he'll never get up."  
  
"Good luck! Oh and Alicia told me to tell you to meet her on the Quidditch Pitch during lunch today." Ginny yelled behind her shoulder as she walked through the portrait hole, headed for the Great Hall.  
  
George raised his eyebrows as he headed up the stairs to wake up his bumming twin. Hmm... I wonder what this could be about... knowing Alicia you can never tell. She's so spontaneous and different from all the other girls, George thought smiling. He grinned as he thought about how cute she looked when she laughed and how she bit her lip when she was trying to concen- WOAH. What was he thinking? How could he think stuff like this about his second best friend in the world? (Fred was his first best friend). Pushing these alarming thoughts out of his head he groggily trudged up the stairs and opened the door to his dormitory only to find Fred up and dressed looking in the mirror.  
  
He blinked to make sure this was really the scene he saw in front of him. "So, I see you're feeling a little bit better?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Fed replied fixing his hair.  
  
"So what is this new found happiness all about?" George questioned still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well... today's a new day. And I really have nothing left to be sad about... and I don't know... it's a good day!" Fred said mechanically.  
  
George sighed, he knew that this was all a cover-up for all the heartbreak that Fred really felt, but he was gonna try and play along, for Fred's sake. "That's, uh, great, well let's go and get some breakfast."  
  
"I'll be down in a sec, okay?" Fred told him not taking his eyes away from the mirror.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Okay," George said and he was gone.  
  
Fred sighed and straightened his robes in the mirror. "You can do this Fred... be happy. Just don't let them know... they'll never understand. Be happy, you are happy. You will find out who did this."  
  
With that he walked down to the Great Hall for just one more day of what he felt would be of nothing but heartbreak and pain. 


End file.
